Super Power Island
|preceded =24 Carrot Island |suceeded = Spy Island }}Super Power Island is the the island on Poptropica featuring villains mutated by a meteor. They now have super powers and are wrecking havoc on the city, and it's your job to stop them before it's too late. Synopsis When a meteor crashed into the side of County Prison, 6 super-powered Villains escaped and wrecked havoc all over the island. You are the island's new superhero since the old one retired. So, you must stop them to save Poptropica. Walkthrough Hero in the Making Arrive on Super Power Island. Go to "Masks & Capes" and talk to the guy. He will give you a Super Hero ID. Then, go across the water on the left to get to the prison. Talk to the prison warden and he will give you Super Villain Profiles. Next, talk to the lady, and she will give you Anti-Power Handcuffs. Double Trouble Head to the right to Down Town and enter the bank. Go to the left and you will find Copy Cat, a villain. She will break up into ten copies and drop a canister of tear gas, ensuring that you stay inside for a short amount of time. Catch all her copies and the last one will be the real Copy Cat. Faster then a Speeding Spike . . . Speeding Spike is in the Subway Station. Enter the train, and you will see him. The goal is to lure him to the wet spot in the first carriage, where he will slip. Jump over his speedy attacks repeatedly until he slips in the puddle and gets a concussion. Put the handcuffs on him. Mind Games Sir Rebral is in the City Park. First,he will make rocks fly towards you.Jump towards him so that the rocks hit him. Then go to the right and find the large loose rock. Push it under him. A piece of the ground will pop up and the rock will hit him. Then click on him to put the handcuffs on him. Ratman Bites Back Go to the park, and go into the men's or women's bathroom. Go down the sewer. Pull the red wheels until you can enter the door to the left. You will see Ratman and his rats. Jump up to the right, avoiding the rats, and pull the red wheel. Water will splash him, knocking him out and scaring his rats away. Then, while avoiding the flies, get to him. Put the handcuffs on him. Brains vs. Brawn Go all the way to the right, to The Junkyard. Go to the top of the crane, click the dashboard and pull the lever to the "Off" side. This will make a refrigerator fall on Crusher, the villain. But he will pick it up and hurl it at you, knocking you off. Then, you must get back to the top of the crane and pull the magnet lever to the "On" side again while dodging flying oil barrels thrown by Crusher. This will knock him out. Go down and put the handcuffs on him. The Fight in Flight Now, go to the telephone booth near the masks and capes store. It is ringing. Answer it, and you will get the ability to fly! Then, go to the top of the skyscraper near the bank to defeat the final villain, Betty Jetty. When you get to the top, she will fly away. Follow her. Avoid her green energy spheres and get close enough to knock her out. Then, she will fall down to the skyscraper. She will not give up, but then Ned Noodlehead runs in and knocks her out. Then, put the handcuffs on her. Ned Noodlehead a Hero? The police chief gives the medallion to Ned Noodlehead. Go to the man in the park, and get a Hot Dog. Go back to the comic shop , and trade the hot dog for the Island Medallion. Reviews *'Giant Storm: '''This island was overall easy. The hard parts were defeating Ratman, Crusher, and Betty Jetty. *'Golden Bug:' The plot's a little silly- I did the whole island in a PIRATE costume! I'd give this island a 6 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado:' Great island considering you can fly, but a little challenging when it comes to Betty Jetty. 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: When i first played this, i was watching Thinknoodles or someone else, it took some time to complete it though, 7 out of 10. *'''Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: This was a little tricky when I first played this, but it's still a great island. 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle:' This island was very easy for me, 8 out of 10. Trivia *It is the first island to have more than one main antagonist . * The flying girl on the poster on Main Street wearing a costume similar to that of Superman may be a reference to Supergirl, the DC comic character. Gallery adventuressuperpower.png|Super Power Island as seen in the trailer for Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS Screenshot 8.png|The old superhero on Super Power Island, Curtis. Multiplayer Room The multiplayer room on Super Power Island is the daily paper which has the theme of a newspaper press. The_daily_paper.png|The Daily Paper, the multiplayer room Glitches *'Stupid Jumper Glitch:' At the end of the island, if you have flying power, stand on the ledge below Speeding Spike, Sir Rebral and Copy Cat. Talking to Crusher, Ratman or Betty Jetty will cause you to fly onto the ledge next to these foul villains and be stuck jumping. Unlike the Spy Island stupid jumper glitch, however, you can exit this by flying. *'Revenge of the Supervillians Glitch:' Normally, when someone is talking, you can press S and they'll stop talking. However, when you've captured a super-villain and the guy at the prison is thanking you, or when Ratman says "You've found me, well let's see how you like my little friends!" you cannot do this. *'Angry Flyer Glitch:' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you have flying turned on and you fly when your face is red, your face will be red until you land. (See "Angry Smile Glitch" for Generic) Fan-Art Rockin' Out.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Rockin' Out tg hgtvhyhn.jpg|Cutestar901:Speeding Spike Shwoing off for my old friend Curtis.png|coolcheetah53:Showing off for my old friend Curtis. GAS.PNG|Cool Tiger:The movie inspired from my superhero life in this island Category:Islands Category:Super Power Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:2007 Islands Category:Villains Category:Male Villain Category:Enemies Category:Poptropica Category:Picture Category:Female Villain Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Poptropicans Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Female Poptropicans